Chance or destiny
by yaoihime22
Summary: It was destiny that separate then, now by chance they meet again.will chance win or destiny. might be their destiny to be to be together.sasunaru. minor nejigaa. chrct death.
1. Chapter 1

This story is an old one but I never upload it , I was worried that due to no lemon it was going to be a bust , hope to hear other wise.

I don't own nothing , please review and be kind.

Yaoi, character death not main one , ooc and a bit of randomness.

ON WITH SHOW….

Unruly blond locks swayed to the beat of the wind on a summer day, sitting on a park a young man with a tan complexion that shone with the rays of the sun and blue eyes that sparkle with love stare at the scène in front of him a sad and distant smile on his whiskered face.

A play ground in the center of the city.

Kids gathered daily to enjoy and spend their time off school, on the center of the park a sand box housed a blond chibbi with equal blue eyes, the blond hair longer and straighter not the same bounce as the older man. His tan complexion rival his father but a softer hew could be detected in closer inspection. His face sort of feminine, the boy resembling the softness of a mother in his features.

A shovel and a bucket on hand trying to build a fort; in his mind it was coming quite nicely, looking up to see his father.

'I hope papa likes it' the child mind provided looking up to see his father.

With a smile and a nod of approval from the pensive man on the bench, the chibbi went to work continuing to build the fort he so proudly started constructing for his father.

It had been 8 months since they had moved to Konoha from Iwa a city in the Whirlpool country hours away and everyday was like this, go to the park or play at home. It was fun for the chibbi to spend all his time with his papa although he missed his old home.

'but papa said the new one is better' the chibbi thought and with renew vigor tackled his current job.

As Naruto glanced at his son to give his approval to the sand fort he smiled remembering of his late wife quietness, how she also loved the sand and to find his approval for things.

'it's been so long since she left' Naruto thought, that sent his smile to a bitter one, as he remembered how they had been set up to marry for the benefit of the companies having no choice but to accept.

'Even thought I'm gay and she was in love with my best friend' he remembered, the hatred towards the people that set it up was still fresh and didn't allow his heart to heal and move on.

After the marriage ceremony their family had demanded for an heir, knowing that she was sick and couldn't conceive so easily they pressed on regardless of how much he pleaded for time and understanding.

'Did they even care of her well being?' Naruto questioned, looking at his son placing the doors to the fort. That questioned had plagued his mind for as long as he could remember.

A question without an answer.

Even if it was for the sake of the family, he couldn't think of touching the woman his friend Kiba loved and insemination had been done secretly between her and him. Both thankful that his friend had understood once they had explained, trusting them of their own chastity towards each other.

'It still felt weird thinking of a men while relieving himself, in order to get her pregnant.' he mused, a little dark humor he could guess.

Thankfully the first try had been a success, Hinata was sent to bed rest till she gave birth fainting the first month several times due to lack of strength and stress on her body.

The months were long, with doctor visits. As they lived together Naruto had learned to like the shy girl as a friend even a sister and he delighted himself in feeding her different foods.

Thinking of their friends best interest the blond had set up for Kiba and Hinata to meet secretly, giving them time to be alone and relish in their love.

Slowly the little baby grew inside her and started to move elating the feelings inside the blond of becoming a parent but at the same time worried that Kiba and hinata might wanted the little bundle for themselves.

Grateful when Hinata and Kiba both made the decision to give the child to Naruto and leave with the consent of the blond of course, but fate was cruel and tore them apart making Naruto blame himself deeply and hurting his bond with his friend Kiba.

The birth had been difficult to say the least; 10 hours in active labor and both Kiba and Naruto waited outside listening to the frantic nurses and doctors pleading for a c cection if not the mother wouldn't make it. But Hiashi wouldn't allow it.

'Hyuuga women are strong and they should give birth the natural way' the stubborn proud man had demanded and walked out of the room, dooming his daughter.

After the baby was born, she had gone into cardiac arrest and Hinata's heart hadn't been strong enough to endure the strain from so long in active labor and the stress of once again being weak in the eyes of her father.

'why wasn't c section done, why didn't we request that in the beginning?' his mind asked, but he new the answer Hyuuga's mothers were suppose to do everything naturally and effortlessly and at the time he was not powerful enough to override the rule from Hiashi's mind.

Kiba had left, Hiashi started traveling and Naruto dedicated his time to the new baby.

That same year Hinata's father Hiashi had past away in a plane crash leaving him as the president of Namikaze and Hyuuga inc.

By the council decision the two companies were merged.

The need to raise the child was greater in Naruto's mind than to care for the company and leaving the business to his cousin in law Neji, being the only person he trusted other than Neji's boyfriend Gaara at the moment.

Little Misaki looked up to see his papa but noticed how he was looking up at the sky.

'papa, likes the clouds a lot' little Misaki thought not wanting to bother his papa.

Looking to the side, noticing a little boy the same height as him, looking closer he noticed how his hair was a blue black hue. The boy's cloths were the same color as his hair blue and black and looked more clean then himself full of sand.

The boys eyes captivated Misaki they were different than his; a piercing black started into blue eyes, his skin the blond noticed was white almost as the sand that he enjoy playing with so much.

Captivated by the new boy he stood up shaking the sand off his kaki pants and white shirt and walking towards the boy with a curious expression on his tan face.

"hello, I'm Misaki" the blond extended his hand waiting patiently and the other kid looked into the blue eyes and the white smile and couldn't help but to extend his hand to greet the strange boy.

"I'm Ryuu" the others boy responded shaking his hand and giving a small reserved awkward smile.

"Wanna play, papa is busy right now" Misaki pointed to his father that still was looking up at the sky with the same expression, Ryuu wanting to play nodded and both kids walked toward the sand to continue on the hard but fun task of building the fort.

Both talking starting to enjoy their conversation making the world around them invisible to their eyes.

One last look at his papa Misaki saw how he was still looking at the clouds and not wanting to bother he smiled at his new friend and continue to chat away.

Naruto remember how he had seen Kiba's face as the doctor gave them the news, it was void of any emotion and had walked out of the hall with out listening to his pleas.

The blond had heard the news he had gone aboard trying to forget the pain and not wanting to blame Naruto, but Naruto had known that inside his best friend blamed him for getting in the life and taking the life of the girl that gave the blond the best thing in the world; his son.

Thinking of his son he looked to the sand castle and noticed how another boy had joined him; they were both holding hands wile working with the spare hands, smiling at the cute sight he got up and looked around noticing how it had started to get late he called out.

"Misaki, its time to go home" the blond yelled getting the attention of both kids.

"we can come tomorrow to play" the blond offered seeing the reluctant face of his son to go home.

"will you be here tomorrow?" the blond chibbi asked his raven counterpart.

"yes" the little voice sounded with an undertone of a promise to see each other the next day.

Nodding happily, blond spikes moving with the movement he smiled and bend down to kiss the raven small cheek glad to have made a friend in this new town.

"thanks Ryuu I'll see you tomorrow then" and running toward his papa the blond chibbi leaped to the open arms to go home, with a promise of tomorrow.

Naruto saw the boy holding his cheek and smiled at the antics of 5 year olds also looking at the dark eyes and dark hair that contrasted with the pale skin, a small resemblance of someone he had deep in his heart long ago placed under locked key.

'it can't be, my mind is just playing tricks' the blond thought looking ahead at his driver and the black car . The door from the back open to allow them to go inside.

Dismissing the thought he walked to the other side of the park once in the car he never saw the father of said little boy picking him up and walking in opposite direction.

The drive home was quiet, Misaki was still thinking of the new friend he had made and his papa seem to have fallen asleep with the sway of the car.

Once home the driver had woken Naruto up and both had gotten out of the car to walk into the large house.

The house stood proud outside of the skirts of the current city, large red bricks colored the walls around it . A tall black gate surrounded the residence to give more privacy. The inside of the home was made western style, great wood floors littered every room and to the side a great kitchen was the only sound coming from at the moment.

Misaki walked toward the kitchen to get his dinner from the cook, his mouth running a mile per minute telling his papa of his new friend now that they were inside the warm room.

"His name is Ryuu papa, he's older than me" the boy said putting his fingers in front of the older blonds' face to show how old his friend is, as he smiled to Chouji the cook and sat on the table jumping up and down not able to sit still.

Happiness was evident in the chibbis blue eyes.

"Really Mi-chan that's a good name son." Naruto praised, as he sat next to his son and grabbed the glass of water to take a sip. Humor dripping in his smile at his child's antics.

"yes and he also only has a papa like me" the boy beamed at meeting someone that didn't have a mama like himself.

A sad smile crossed the blond face but looked at his son that continued to talk. Not wanting to discuss the issue but sure that his son wouldn't let go of it, if that's what he wanted to talk about.

"He said that he's mama left to be with another papa, did that happen to us too?" the kid inquired, he always new that he didn't have a mama but he didn't bother he had his papa and that was more than enough. Also his papa never talked about his mama.

"no Mi-chan, it didn't your mama went to heaven." the blond said with a sweet voice, how kids now a days were able to be so perceptive he would never know. He expected more questions from his son about his mother, but he didn't show the surprise at the subject being dropped.

"oh, ok. Can we really go tomorrow I want to play with Ryuu?" the boy pleaded placing his puppy eyes toward his papa that never refused anything to him. He new what heaven was, it was were all the clouds were and he had seen the sad look his papa had made he didn't want that. If his mama was gone and his papa was here, he just have to make his papa happy for his mama.

"yes, Mi-chan we can go tomorrow if that's what you want, now eat." Naruto order seeing how the food was getting cold and his son would still be talking about his new friend and forget the food altogether.

Chouji just chuckled from the sidelines, those two were so similar.

The next day the boy now known by Ryuu was already at the sand box starting the fort allover again quietly alone, as Misaki saw his friend he let go of his papa's hand and ran to the other boy.

Naruto looked to see both boys already talking and playing together, not wanting to disrupt their time alone he sat on the same bench as the day before.

Both kids started an animated talk that no doubt was about the fort and their minds fantasies.

An hour passed by and the blond was starting to feel thirsty wanting to get a drink he walked toward the couple of boys and offered to get them something.

Both wanting water and ordering them not to move from the place as they saw the blond adult leave to the store in front of the park.

He was not a hard man, he was a man for the family name, the company name.

When his father order him to marry to benefit the company he did, yes he had left behind the love of his life but both were in the same problem.

Not being able to protect his relationship he had married to the nightmare of his existence.

Sakura had been the worst thing in his life, the woman was all for shopping showing him around and asking for expensive trips.

'what a nightmare in deed' the man thought.

When his mother Mikoto had asked for grandchildren the woman had declined not wanting her figure to go to hell, so they had gotten a surrogate mother.

For him it was better.

Thinking of touching the woman in bed had him wanting to puke, much less trying to do it.

Thankfully the woman was always gone to even think of being with him and his work took all the time.

After the marriage, his father had offer the presidency to both sons him and his brother but his brother had declined wanting to pursue his painting abilities and going aboard to Europe. His father had been irate but after he had taken over the company and made it more productive, the problem of his brother was non existent.

'I shut that old mans mouth' the smirk of triumph clear in his face.

After his son had been born, Sakura had all but washed her hands with the little baby getting nannies to watch over him and spending all her time with her gym instructor Lee.

Still he didn't know what the poor sap so on her but he was thankful that both had an affair and left the city.

Allowing him to claim full custody of his son Ryuu and gotten a divorce that granted him with all his money and left her with nothing.

After the scandal his patents had asked for forgiveness and hadn't blamed him for the poor choice of woman and what she had done to him.

But to Sasuke, he didn't care. Now he had a son that he loved as much as an Uchiha could show that emotion. He looked like him, acted like him and it was them two alone together.

His brother wanted to be involved into his sons life and he didn't deny it.

His parents hadn't asked of him to marry no more and for him there was only one person that he could think to spend the rest of his life by his side.

But 5 years of not seeing him and after how they both had left each other side he didn't know if he could even look for the man.

He had tried but the only thing he had heard was that he was gone and left a substitute for the grand company.

He looked ahead and noticed his son in the same sand box as the day prior, his son never asked for anything so when the boy had asked to come again the following day he agreed without complaint.

He noticed how a blond little boy was playing and talking a mile per minute with his son while said son listen alertly.

Sasuke walked closer to the two boys and Misaki noticed the man coming forth looking up at onyx eyes with the silent question.

The older mans breath hitched as he noticed the blue eyes, so familiar to the ones he adored and still dreamt about for so long.

"who are you?" the blond chibbi questioned tilting his head to the side making a small pout at being interrupted on his time with his only friend.

"that's my father Mi-chan" the small voice of his friend got his attention towards him.

"oh, " turning again to see the man he saw a resemblance and with a blinding smile he spoke" I'm Misaki nice to meet you Ryuu's papa" a nod was all Sasuke could give as this boy brought so many memories of his dobe and the more he looked the more he noticed the resemblance.

Not wanting to do anything stupid and dismissing the idea of this being Naruto's son he looked to his son" Ryuu is time to go home you have school tomorrow" Sasuke stern voice was hidden with love for his son.

"yes father" the boy got up with out a whine or a protest for the elder man and looked next to him to his friend.

"sorry , Mi-chan but I have to go." the blond boy's face fell but understood that papa's were the bosses, getting closer to his friend and giving him another kiss on the cheek like the day before he smiled .

"ok Ryuu, see you again?" the boy asked.

"yes" and with that a promise for tomorrow both raven left, Misaki continued to build his fort now a little sadden that his friend had gone home but happy that he also had remember he had school tomorrow.

"Misaki, where's your friend?" His father asked, with two bottles of water in hand.

"his papa came for him." the boy face fell for a moment.

"ne, papa I'm going to school tomorrow right?" the boy asked, the randomness of the question threw the blond off but he answered none the less.

"yes you are, now do you want to go home and get ready?" Naruto asked a little tired from all the walking to the store and the heat.

"hai" the boy smiled and lifted his arms wanting to be given a piggy back ride like his father often does.

"ok come on" and both left for the black Lincoln LS vehicle that was waiting for him the driver already opening the door for them to get into the back seat.

After getting home and getting showered and changed for dinner both raven sat on the table enjoying the meal in silence ,but this time his father interrupted.

"Ryuu, who is the boy that I met today?" Sasuke asked his son while continuing to eat his meal, glancing as his son smiled as the reminder of said boy.

"I met him yesterday father, his name is Misaki" the boy answered looking up at his father and then at his plate of almost finished food.

"He said today that his mother went to heaven, what does that mean?" Ryuu asked now that the topic of his friend was open.

"It means that she passed away, she's no longer in this world son do you understand?" Sasuke answered, knowing that his son was smart and he would understand immediately and that he did.

"Why did he kiss me, he already did it twice?" the boy asked touching his cheek were the boy had placed his lips before.

Sasuke new that the Uchiha family was not keen on bodily contact or affection and his son was thrown off by that fact.

"it's a form of greeting, or goodbye" Sasuke offered sipping on his tea and looking everywhere but his son face.

"Did you disliked it?" the older raven asked.

"hmn-nn" the boy shook his head; its not that he disliked it, he liked it but he didn't know why his friend had done it in the first place.

"very well, now go and get ready for tomorrow" Sasuke order, getting up himself to get ready for work the next day also.

They had build a new branch for the Uchiha inc and wanting to make it headquarters, he had to work hard to make sure the place was running smoothly like the other offices had done in the past.

Both walking up the stairs and to their rooms, in their mind that chibbi blond was stuck but for different reasons.

The morning was hectic for the blond pair, they had overslept and now they were running late to go drop off Misaki on his first day to school.

After the blond chibbi got out of the car, he ran toward the entrance of the building and his father following behind to greet and apologize to the teacher for being late.

After getting to room 105 Misaki knocked on the door getting a firm come in from inside.

Both blonds went inside and looked at the front of the class noticing a familiar face.

"sorry were late sensei" Naruto offered a little winded form trying to catch up to his son.

"Always late Naruto, don't give those habits to your son. Now Misaki go and sit there" Iruka a brunette older male pointed to a table with two chairs one already occupied.

His father rubbed the back of his head and smiled apologetically at the teacher while his son sat next to, for his surprise Ryuu and the boy beamed a smile at seeing his friend on the same class.

"Now Naruto go home or whatever it is that you do, and welcome back by the way. I'll visit after school to see why you haven't gone to see me since you came back. But now I have class , shoo shoo." and with a nod and a smile to his son and also a little surprised to see the other raven boy next to his chibbi he walked out of the classroom to get to his car and hopefully home.

Before walking away he heard his sensei "Now class this is Misaki and he's also one of your classmates for this year." and with a smile on his face he walked toward the entrance.

Once at home he went to his office and noticed his laptop beep, a signal of an email.

To: Naruto.

From: Neji Hyuuga.

Content:

How is things in the new environment, you need to call me more often. What are you planning to do?

I spoke with Gaara and he thinks is for the best to set up Head Quarters in Konoha. it's the prime place right now for business and one of our strong competitors are setting shop there also, why not stop brooding and move on, its not like you Naruto.

Were going to visit Tomorrow to talk further, and this time we can't get no for an answer. Your parents are worried that you will never forgive them, call them at least or email them.

Gaara said to stop being stubborn its not like you.

We love you, please think about it,

Attention

Neji Hyuuga.

P.S. Kiba asked for your email address and Gaara gave it to him…

Naruto didn't want to know why Kiba had asked for the address but he dreaded checking the next message, he didn't want to read the words that he thought himself everyday that it was his fault.

Looking on the screen he saw the name and unconsciously clicked on the next email.

To: Naruto

From: Kiba Inuzuka

Content:

It has been too long, I'm sorry that I hadn't contact you but I didn't know how to face you. I'm sorry that I left without a word. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you also lost your friend , the grief was too strong for me to stay but now I'm hoping that we could talk again.

I know it wasn't your fault and I never blamed you I just couldn't accept that I had lost someone that I wanted so much and had hold so dear to me. But at the same time you lost the same but with different meaning.

I'm hoping that I can visit you in the future. I know I shouldn't say this and I hope you don't take it the wrong way , it has been 5 years since then and I have had the help of someone to move on. I cant forget her she's a big part of my life but with the help of him I was able to move on and find a new person to love.

Hope you can meet him soon.

Let me know man if you forgive me.

Attention

Kiba Inuzuka.

I got a picture of Misaki from Temari, he's just like you can't wait to meet him if possible?.

This is the end of the first chapter, be kind and comment let me know what you think. don't have a beta yet sorry for the typos.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part hope you guys enjoy it.

Still no beta

On with the show …..

The tears that slipped by the tan lids he didn't know when it started to pour, was it when he read that he wasn't blamed or that he had the option to have his friend back after so long.

Quickly he wrote a short reply, thanking and also accepting the apology and apologizing in return.

Congratulating his friend and offering his home to come over and visit, delighted that he was interested in Misaki and extending the invitation to the mysterious he.

After cleaning his face, he emailed Neji accepting them both to come and visit the next day stating he also had some news to provide for them and that he be delighted to stop brooding like his friend said.

After ending the emails he walked to the kitchen to see his long time friend and chef with a cup of tea in hand for him to take.

"you look less stress Naruto, anything good happened?" the chubby man asked sitting next to his friend with his own cup of tea.

"Neji and Kiba emailed me" the blond said a smile in place as he swallowed the sweet hot tea.

"It's about time, how was your meeting with the teacher?" Chouji asked a smirk in place letting the blond know that he was aware of the teacher identity.

"You new and didn't tell me anything I got scolded like a child in front of all those children" the blond pouted but smiling remembering how long it had been since seeing his sensei.

"Also that kid Mi-chan hasn't stopped talking about is in his class" the blond commented receiving a hmm in understanding.

"Well its good that he is able to have a friend in the middle of new faces " the chef pointed out as he got up to start lunch.

"I guess your right" the blond thought out loud and continued to slowly sip at his tea as he watched his chef start preparations for his lunch.

Ryuu had been surprised to see the blond in his class but he was happy, now he could spend time with his friend.

After saying hi to each other they had started to work on the assignments the sensei had talked about, being new in the town both of them had been a little distant form the rest of the class but they didn't mind they now had each other something that didn't go unnoticed by the sensei.

Both boys were smart and as one talked all the time the other only listen and nodded sometimes giving small comments on the conversation.

An odd pair, both different but they were good together something that reminded the teacher of his old students.

They colored, cut, glued , ate and played together the other kids interacted with them little but that didn't seem to deter the progress of the two boys.

Iruka also noticed how they were ahead of class, as his other kids were barley starting to learn the alphabet and numbers, this boys were able to read and write pretty fair and advance for their age.

As the end the class neared, Iruka informed Misaki that he would be accompanying him to his home after the school was over.

Both kids said their goodbyes and left for their homes, one driven by a chuffer while the other his raven father had come picked the boy up also noticing how the familiar blond chibbi was being escorted by the familiar sensei from his own childhood.

Once home Ryuu went to his room to catch up with the studies the private tutor had in store for him and his father back to the company, but that was their routine and they didn't mind it.

Used to it and content with following it.

For his counter part the boy went to hug his father and announce that his teacher had come with him talking again a mile per minute of the things he did on his first day and going to the kitchen to get a snack while his sensei and papa talked.

"sensei long time" the blond said getting a hug from the man.

" when did you came back Naruto?" the teacher questioned going to sit on the living room of the grand mansion on the outskirts of Konoha that even he didn't knew was there.

"Its been 8 months and I didn't know you had stayed I didn't stay in contact with anyone for the past 5 years. How is that pervert of yours?" Iruka at the mention of his longtime lover remember that he hadn't called , too excited to come and see the blond.

"probably wondering were I am?" getting his cell phone and texting a short message where he was and with who.

"staying for supper I hope?" the blond asked.

"yes"

"invite him to come also its been too long since I saw him" the blond said , after the sensei wrote another short message they both started to catch up on the missing years telling stories of each other lives.

"Fugaku its me Minato we need to talk, Can I come over?" A blond man spoke from his cell phone.

The voice on the other end hned a sign of approval and the dial tone went dead.

'Its time already to make amends for our errors old friend' the man thought as he drove to his destination the Uchiha estate in the Iwa country.

Dinner for the blonds was an interesting one to say the least, between catching up and trying to get Kakashi to lay off from molesting the poor sensei in front of the chibbi. While said chibbi asked many questions as to the relation of both man towards his papa the meal was pleasant making Naruto think of old times and also of his long time love.

A questioned raised his mind "ne, Mi-chan was that Ryuu with you in class?" the blond asked missing the sudden stiffness from both Kakashi and Iruka.

"yes, papa isn't great I'm not alone anymore he's there and it so much fun" the chibbi answered between mouthfuls.

"you know Ryuu, Naruto?" Kakashi asked a little surprised.

"yes we met the boy at the central park a couple of days ago and he became instant friends with Mi-chan" the blond said smiling proudly at his son.

The rest of the conversation was changed by a nervous Iruka and the supper continued without a problem.

After Misaki had gone to school, the blond had received two visitors.

Both man walked into the waiting hall and the redhead was tackled to the floor by a blond blur, they were used to this type of greeting when they were young but not since 6 years ago so both man were surprised.

"Uzumaki, what's with the greeting? and get off me." the redhead said in a stern voice but a small smile at seeing his old friends antics made his day maybe this visit and the move to this town was doing good to this man.

"Naruto, get off my boyfriend already, I know you like to feel him up but that's enough" the teasing smirk on Neji's face a clear sign that he was joking but made both of them blush.

"Sorry, Sorry I got carried away I haven't seen you guys in forever. Come in I have brunch ready for us" the blond said offering a small hug to the brunette and walking in front of them to show them the way in this new house.

"This place is a little too grand for your taste Naruto, why the change?" Neji asked looking around and noticing many of the things were for a more female taste.

"I had made this home for hinata, for when Kiba and her were going to- but anyways I thought of selling it but couldn't so I just moved here. There's a condo in the other side of the town but Misaki likes the patio in this one so we decided to stay." the blond said a little sadden of the reality and a small smile lit up his face at the mention of the house purpose in the beginning.

"she would've loved this place Naruto that's for sure, and where is that little tykes of yours?" Neji asked changing the conversation noticing how it was still a sore subject.

"at school, Iruka is his teacher can you believe that?" the blond said smiling at the new information.

"He's still around, wow it has been ages since we have been in this town" The brunette said a little nostalgic remembering his times in school were he had met the blond for the first time.

"here we are sit, the food is ready you must be hungry the plane food is never the best" the blond joked seeing his redhead friend with a hunger look he new he didn't touch the stuff afraid of food poisoning in the airports.

"your correct Uzumaki" and both sitting down to start eating, the meal went quietly none ready to talk the real reason why they were here and trying to give the blond a little more time before the new information that they had received on the way here would take them by surprise.

After the meal they transfer to the study where the chef served tea for all 3 man.

"Now, I know why you have come here both of you but I notice there's something more spill it out" the blond said after sitting on the office desk and sipped at his hot drink.

"perceptive as always I notice" Neji said as he put his own cup down.

"well, the investors and council of both Namikaze and Hyuuga wants the rightful heir to take over the presidency they are in no way dissatisfied with my work but your father has retired as of this year and will no longer be president leaving the presidency to the Hyuuga president . " he stopped to let all the information fill in and allow his boyfriend to continue.

They had rehearsed.

"Due that Neji is not the rightful heir he has been asked to step down and get you back. Also the matter of the final merging to allow only one president and vice-president. Of course that would mean to create one solid headquarters and the other main branches will be render as side ones." the redhead said in a monotone voice he never liked talking business with the blond it was not easy to persuade the most stubborn man.

"Now that our main competitor has established in this same town, we have already acquired the property to set up shop here and the employees the only thing missing is the pres and vice pres. Also Suna corp. will be setting up shop in this town as well." Neji said talking a sip of his tea and looking in the blue eyes that were starting to piece everything together.

"why the powerhouse of people suddenly in this town, why when I come to live here did everyone set up their business?" the blond asked aloud for himself but the other people heard the question.

"Suna is a contractor for both your companies and the competitors you know that and if the other one is setting up shop here and there's a possibility of yours also is in our interest to build here don't you think" the redhead said reasoning with the question.

It wasn't news that yes Naruto had left the business to Neji but he still was updated in everything that went over the company, hes blond not dumb.

He was a successful business man, a reason why the council wanted him now. The Namikaze man were genuses in business.

He learned everything from his father, one of the reason he could understand were this conversation was going.

"yes I understand that part but why did our current competition set up in this town?" the blond said as he went to his laptop the one he had for his work and access the Namikaze mainframe.

Neji and Gaara a little surprise to see the mainframe set up on the laptop and wondering if the blond in fact had been away on the business or just not present but still kept an eye on things.

"who's our biggest competitor right now?" the blond asked as he typed in the laptop a mile per minute and stopped at the name in the screen.

"Sharingan corp.?" he had heard that name before 'but were?'.

"Who's the current owner of this company" the blond asked.

At the question Neji stiffen and Gaara changed the topic.

"Are you planning on taking over the business now Uzumaki?"

The question threw him off but he answered none the less he had already made his resolve and he had understood that the time he had been away he was just running and afraid this time things had to change and move forward.

"yes I plan on taking the reigns from Neji, for that I need him to move here to Konoha to teach me everything that I have missed this couple of months since I moved to Konoha."

"wait only 8 months you have been gone for 6 years" Neji reasoned.

"I have kept up with all the business since I left the only things I haven't caught up is the past 4 months and to name him vice president of both companies. I'm delighted to know that you will move here also Gaara making my decision easier" the blond said a beaming smile on his face at the happiness of his friends on him coming back to the corporate world.

"that's good to hear Naruto, its finally time for you to take over. Not that I'm not grateful but what made you change your mind?" The brunette asked honestly curious as to why the change.

"Kiba's email" that's all the blond had said.

"whatever it is were grateful now, tomorrow we have all the investors and council here. We also have a list of people that want to work if you came back to work not before, so we need you to chose who will be working in this new headquarters." Neji offered the folder with the papers.

"Also sign there is the new contract for the presidency, I'll draw my own for the vice but are you sure is me that you want there are more capable people out there that would love that position?." Neji asked a little touched that he was being chosen.

" there's no one else I would consider for the position, I wouldn't mind leaving the business to you but they wouldn't allow me to give you the company so this is the best option" the blond said while signing the new president contract and looking at the list.

"I want Ino as my secretary, Shika strategy , Sai contracts and renewals and I'm wondering if Kiba would take the pr position once he comes to visit with his mystery man.?" the blond asked giving away a piece of information that both man in front of him hadn't heard of.

"I'll get those people to fly tomorrow and are we setting up apartments for them or allowance for them to chose the place?" Neji asked already in his PDA emailing and making changes and arrangements.

"Give them allowance but set up apartments near the area were the new building is, ino would spend most of her time getting ready to be late, Shika is too lazy to walk or drive long distances , Sai wouldn't care either way and Kiba might want a condo were you are located or will be located that is if you want to stay there or if you want you can move in here but with Mi-chan around I don't know how peaceful it would be?" the blond answered.

"no the condo is fine Uzumaki I couldn't handle two hyperactive blonds in the same place." Gaara annoyed face showed how he liked his peace and quiet.

"Good, now the only thing for you to do is email your family they have been worried and they are conscious of the error they had made towards you and Hinata the only thing they want is your forgiveness and a chance to meet their grandson." Neji's voice sounded soft apologetic of bringing the subject up.

"I'll do that once I have taken over the company in a week time" the blond said , he still wasn't sure of what to say or do towards his parents. He new Misaki deserved more family and his was willing to wait till they were ready maybe it was time.

"By the way the council has changed they are no longer the once you met 8 years ago, you will be surprised when they arrive tomorrow." and with that the talk of more detail business began.

As the two visitors noticed the blond had kept up with all the business and apparently also with the new employees making them think that the blond they had met before the incident was back and stronger than ever.

"Mr. Uchiha, there's a call in line one for you" the voice of Karin his secretary rang through the intercom and he hnd and took the call.

"Sharingan corp. Uchiha Sasuke president" the monotone and serious voice was like smooth silk to anyone's ears.

"little brother, cold as ever I hear" the amused voice of the older Uchiha rang over the phone.

"what a miracle , what can I do for your aniki?" Sasuke said dismissing the cold comment.

"letting you know that I will be arriving with my lover tomorrow into Konoha, I have missed my nephew for too long and the exhibition is over . I have time, also I want to introduce you to my life partner"

"can't wait" sarcasm dripped heavily.

"great I'll see you at the airport, I couldn't have anyone other than you come and pick me up of course" the underline of a command not a request was clear and Sasuke understood even if he was the president of the multibillion dollar company he still was the younger brother to the sadistic man Itachi Uchiha.

"of course aniki what time would you be arriving?"

"at 8:00 am in time to go drop my nephew to school with you" Itachi wanted to bug his little brother a little it had been to long.

"Hn"

"Tu tu, cold as ever no I love you, cant wait to see you.?" a sadistic chuckle was heard from Itachi's lips as he clearly heard the screeching of teeth's being grinded to avoid barking an insult.

'bastard knows I can't tell him shit' Sasuke thought as he hanged up the phone , his afternoon now gone to shit.

"Mr. Uchiha Saigetsu is here to see you" the sickly sweet voice of Karin was heard once again in the intercom stopping the brooding her boss was doing currently.

"let him in"

"boss, I have news for you." the pale, water chugging information specialist from his company walked in sitting on the chair in front of him and smirking.

'must be good news' the raven thought as he gestured with his hand to continue.

"well Suna is setting up his headquarters here, also Namikaze finally finished the merging and the new president is to set up shop here. They are very hushed as to who it is but I know that Minato has retired as of this year and a new person is to take over. And before you say anything is not that Neji ass, no one wants to leak who it is but the finish contract happen today. Here." Saigetsu said noticing the contemplative look in his boss and the surprise at being here in this stupid town that he couldn't for the live of him comprehend why his boss had moved everything to this dump of a place.

"there's a talk of bringing experts from Iwa to work here and the office is set up a block away from here, that new building you wanted to buy was out purchased from our hands apparently they had a good competitor and offer twice as much as us." that put a damp on the Uchiha's plans he wanted that building.

"Also, that president is to said be widow. I don't know why that idiot Kisame gave me that info but said that you would understand in time" Saigetsu said a frown in his face at not being able to determine the information good or bad.

"Hn" yeah Sasuke didn't know why that was relevant but he filed it in the back of his mind for later contemplation.

"Anything else?" the raven asked.

"nope that's all boss, oh before I forget your father met with Minato yesterday. For what? no one knows but it seem important for both man in Iwa, they said it was in your home and that your father was yelling and shouting but at the end Minato left with a smile on his face" now that news intrigued him what did the dobe's father had to do with his own father that's what the rivalry between both families had started and why they hadn't merge in the first place.

"that's fine, you can leave." the raven said dismissing his employee without a care or a thanks for the information.

Misaki had a lot of fun today at school but getting home and meeting two of his papa's friends had been interesting.

He got to play with the redhead in the backyard sand box and to play chess with the long hair one.

After they ate supper he had asked his dad something that he had thought about today" papa can Ryuu come and play with us this weekend?"

"I will have to contract his parent to see if its ok, I'll do it on Friday after I come back from work ok?" the boy beamed and hugged his father glad that he could see his now best friend during the weekend not only at school.

"goodnight son" and with a kiss on the forehead, turning the lights off and closing the door Naruto walked to his room to get the much needed sleep for tomorrows meetings.

"father, Misaki asked if I could visit for the weekend at his home?" the little raven asked his father during dinner.

"would that be ok?" the little one hoped that his father would be ok with it.

" I would need to contact his parent but I don't seem to find a problem with that, I'll do it before the weekend starts" and the silence reign in the dining room once again.

This is the end of the second chappy. Be kind and comment.

Still no beta sorry for the typos.

Love is yaoi


	3. Chapter 3

This is part three of this story of missing and finding.

Still no beta boy love and a lot of my plot bunnies.

ON WITH THE SHOW….

The next morning after getting his son off to school he was to meet everyone in the new building set up overnight for new employees.

Walking into the glass double doors with the Namikaze name on it in white bold letters, he turned to see the security and receptionist.

"Good morning sir, id please and purpose of your visit.?" Kotetsu said, eyeing the blond and glancing at the security Izumo to see if he was even awake.

"of course" handing his new id given by Neji with the president logo and waiting for a response.

"I'm very sorry sir I didn't know you were the new president, please come in do you need to be showed were your new office is located?" the blush on the man was apparent as to his own embarrassment of asking the president for id.

"not its ok I understand no one knows who I am just jet, and no I want to wonder around and see the building myself. Thank you have a wonderful day." the blond grabbed his id back and smiled walking toward the elevator to take him to the 10 floor.

Listening to the boring elevator music while looking at the red numbers go up the blond thought that he was happy for getting back to work, business is what he loved to do and even if he didn't have a head for it before due to his grief and self blame now it was different.

Looking at the door that ringed announcing the arrival to the 10th floor the blond walked toward the conference room knowing that everyone was there already if an indication to the new company cars already parked on the indoor parking space.

Knocking on the door and getting a stern come in the blond open the door to welcome his new employees.

"Good morning I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but you already know that right?" the blond asked seeing the familiar faces.

"Now lets start"

"Neji why don't you re introduce everyone here and their tittles" the blond asked smiling at his friends and now employees.

"Ino would be your secretary" pointing at a platinum blond pale blue eyes that was smiling at him like seeing your little brother for a long time.

"great to see you again Naruto" the woman said and sat down.

"Next will be Tenten , she is going to be my secretary" the woman waved and sat down next to ino.

"Shikamaru is your new strategy manager his secretary is still undecided but he will find it on his own if he doesn't find it too troublesome" a smirk from said man said that he wouldn't find one.

"Sai is going to handle all the contracts and renewals and his office is in the 9th floor to avoid getting on your nerves too often" Neji explained at seeing the pout on the emotionless man.

"and -" but he was interrupted as a knock on the door echoed in the office.

"always late wonder why" the brunette murmured and walked to open the door.

On the doorway a spiked hair man with long canines and a goofy smile looked to the face of the stunt blond president.

"hey Blondie long time no see I got lost" the man said and looked at the man with an apologetic smile.

Before anyone could say anything the blond launched himself towards the door and tackle with a bear hug to the nervous man.

"thank you thank you thank you" that's all Naruto's mouth and mind repeated making everyone smile and the one on the other receiving end of the hug laugh.

"and this is Kiba who is to take the pr position for us" Neji said with a smirk at seeing the cradle man in Kiba's arm smile without any restriction and show a little of how he was before the whole marriage fiasco when they were in college and hanged out together.

" thank you, sorry about that Kiba I got too excided I think" the blond said getting up and giving a hand for the other man to get up.

" no problem Blondie, my friend is with Chouji at your house and I'm guessing everyone here is going over there once the meeting is done right?" the nod of approval from everyone was the answer.

"ok now we just need to wait for the council" Naruto said going to sit at the head of the chair , Neji was about to go close the door but two people stood where Kiba just had a moment ago.

" no need gaki were here" a blonde busty woman and a white hair man said with a laugh at the dread on the blonds' face.

"why" was all the blond said at seeing his perverted uncle and drunk aunt.

"is this punishment?" Naruto asked looking at Neji's face.

The rest of the meeting went by with Shika sleeping , Tenten and Ino talking about who's boss was better looking, Sai making comments on how dickless would handle the job, Tsunade and Jyiraya catching up with their nephew and with Kiba ; talking about Misaki and then finally for the 20 min remaining of the meeting they talked about business and it was stated that the blond would have till Friday morning to take complete control and transfer the main frame of information to the system in this new building.

With that in mind Naruto sent Gaara to pick Misaki from school while the rest went to his mansion to eat lunch and do a little more catching up.

Gaara for his part didn't mind the kid it reminded him of Naruto when he was young but the thought of other kids frighten him so he took caution and took some protection.

Pepper spray.

For the other man in this story it went totally different with his reunion, at 7:30 am he was ready, his son in the car waiting for him.

Going to the airport was the easy part waiting; was a whole another thing, after getting there they sat , and waited , and waited.

Finally at 8:10 the arrival from Europe to Konoha plane arrived with the dreaded aniki and mystery partner.

In the fair distance you could see the artist Uchiha Itachi walking next to him a little girl?

'what the hell I thought aniki was gay' the raven thought getting up and being follow by his son.

In closer inspection Sasuke notice that it was a man indeed but one that liked to cross dress.

"ototou, its been too long don't I get a hug?" Itachi taunted.

"hn" pushing his son to the front to distract his brother, 'sorry Ryuu'.

" Ryuu, you have gotten big" Itachi said.

"Hello Uncle Itachi" The child small voice was heard over the notice and bustle of the busy airport.

"were are my manners, this is Haku; Haku this is my brother Sasuke and my nephew Ryuu"

"nice to meet you both" the smooth voice of the tiny man rang like music.

"likewise" the small child said extending his hand to shake the other mans.

"hn" was all he got from the stressed Sasuke.

"we better go, Ryuu will be late" Sasuke interrupted the small conversation between his brother and his son.

"yes we shall" Itachi said happy to see his brooding little brother.

Sasuke didn't like being driven, driving himself to all places.

In the front his brother sat asking about the company and the family while in the back Ryuu was talking about school and mostly about Misaki his friend that for some reason had Haku really interested.

After getting there, waiting in the front of the school was a blond chibbi that caught the attention of both Itachi and Haku.

"that's Misaki, bye father" Ryuu said getting off the car and walking patiently towards the jumping blond.

"doesn't that remind you of someone?" Itachi asked Haku.

"yes it does" the smaller man said a small smile and a faraway look on his eyes, in thought of another time and place.

"were do you want me to take you home or office?" the raven asked not wanting them to mention the dobe knowing he himself saw the resemblance but didn't think of it as nothing more of coincidence.

"home I need a shower and some sleep but do tell me about this visit between Namikaze and father I'm intrigued" Itachi asked as the car sped towards the Uchiha mansion on the other side of the town.

After getting harassed by his brother and having to be polite to his lover , Sasuke was able to escape to his office.

The work was mild and the information of new people arriving at the new building had him in thought so when his secretary transferred a call he answered without a thought.

"Sasuke"

"aniki?"

"do you mind if we pick up Ryuu from school?"

"why?"

"I just want to pick him up do I need a reason?" he could clearly see the raise of the brow in his brothers face, in his mind.

"not at all, thank you" the forced thanks he new had to be given for his brother getting his son from school.

"a pleasure" and the line went dead.

'what is that idiot of my brother thinking' Sasuke thought but the pressing news of the new president on the rival company was more dire than his brothers ways of pissing him off.

For kindergarten it was hell, Gaara wanted to kill most of the kids that were pushing him and pulling his suit jacket.

This was worst than hell , then he heard the laugh the one that made his day when he was younger and took him out of his darkness looking to the side he noticed the raven boy next to the laughing blond.

"Misaki" Gaara yelled getting the attention of both kids.

A protective hand from the chibbi raven was slipped to the tan little hand and they walked together towards him.

"who are you?" the raven asked the redhead a glare in place.

"who are you?" the redhead growled not happy to be glared by a 6 year old.

"this is my friend Ryuu , this is my uncle Gaara" the blond chibbi introduced not aware of the glaring contest going on.

" this is your uncle?" Ryuu asked dismissing the contest in favor of looking at his friend.

"yes I met him yesterday my father introduced us."

"where's papa?" the blond chibbi asked looking around and not seeing him.

"Uzumaki had a meeting, I was sent here to get you" the redhead said looking at the sad face of the chibbi.

"I'll take you to him right now" that made the chibbi smile.

Before they could leave a familiar face spoke.

"I new you were his kid, they look the same" Gaara dreading the voice turned around to see the small menace known as Haku one of Naruto's friends and someone that Gaara couldn't deal with.

"who are you?" now it was Misaki's turn to ask.

"that's Haku, uncle Itachi's lover" Ryuu answer never letting go of the blonds' hand.

"what's a lover?" the chibbi asked and all adults turned to the little blond asking.

"I don't know but father once said there annoying and a waste of time" Ryuu answered with a shrug.

"are you annoying and a waste of time?" Misaki asked Haku receiving a smile and a chuckle from another man that had just arrived.

"that's my uncle Itachi" Ryuu said pride in his voice.

"well if this isn't interesting I don't know what it is" Itachi said looking at the holding hands of the little kids and the glaring redhead.

"what are you two doing in Konoha , your suppose to be in Europe?" the red head growled.

"we came to visit my brother and nephew" Itachi pointed to Ryuu.

" what about you, what are you doing with this adorable blond?" Itachi asked.

"None of your business, and not a word of it" the redhead turned to look at Misaki.

"Misaki, papa is waiting for us and your new uncles and aunt are there so we cant have them waiting." a nod from blond head and a kiss to the cheek of the weary chibbi raven .

Misaki walked towards the exit of the school.

"say hi to him for me, I will visit soon" Haku yelled getting the attention of the pissed off redhead.

Ignoring him, both left leaving behind a curious Haku, a knowing Itachi and a sad Ryuu that he didn't get to spend time after school with his friend.

Gaara new that if his blond friend was aware that Sasuke was in this town he would leave and back down from the presidency and that was not possible not at least till Friday when he would take possession of it and even if he found out he couldn't back away.

Getting home he made sure that Misaki didn't mention of the new people he had met at school, too busy with meeting Tsunade and Jyiraya.

Being hugged and cuddled by the new secretaries and playing video games with the hyper active Kiba the day came to a close.

For Ryuu's part his uncle had asked of him not to mention the redhead they had met to his father, in danger that he wouldn't allow him to visit with Misaki no longer.

But Itachi wanted time to plan how to make the two parents meet without running away.

And so the day finished without a problem.

Friday morning rolled in, the week had gone so fast between the stressful meetings for Gaara and Haku picking up the chibbis. Naruto getting locked up in his office and learning everything from the past 4 months.

The meeting in the morning to accept the presidency and changing his last name again from Uzumaki to Namikaze , and dreading what to write to his father and mother.

For Sasuke part his brother made his life miserable, questions of his nonexistent sex life, the constant making out between him and Haku. Ryuu sudden silence towards him about his new friend.

But both parents stopped what they were doing remembering the sleep over both son had requested for this weekend.

"Karin get me the number to my son Kindergarten" the raven asked in the intercom.

"here's the number sir-" the secretary said providing it right away.

Sasuke called the number and asked for the number to the parents of Misaki.

It was odd that they provided the number without a problem but then again Kakashi was the principal what can you expect of the man that was always gone reading porn and never at the office so his assistant Raido gave it to him.

Dialing the number he waited for an answer.

Ayame the new maid in the Namikaze state was being showed around by the house butler, when said butler was called to the kitchen to verify the menu and the people for tonight's dinner. Leaving the maid to answer the ringing phone. Forgetting how to answer properly.

"hai"

"this is Sasuke Uchiha, is this the home of Misaki?" the raven was exasperated this woman didn't sound confident.

"yes , what can I do for you sir?" the nervous woman asked regretting answering the phone.

" I need to speak with his father" the commanding voice didn't leave for doubt.

"eto, the master is in a meeting right now would you like to leave a message?" the maid said not wanting to disrupt the man of the house she hadn't even met yet.

"let him know Ryuu's father called and that I will meet him at the entrance of the school at 3:00 to arrange the sleep over our sons requested." and without waiting for an answer he hanged up he didn't want to deal with incompetent people at all.

Sighing in dread the maid hanged the phone up and walked to the study she new the boss would be in per the butler information.

Knocking on the door, she heard a clear enter.

"sir I'm Ayame the new maid, there was a call from Ryuu-sama's father that he would like to meet you at the school at 3 pm to go over the sleep over agreement"

"nice to meet you Ayame, hope you have fun working here. Thank you for letting me know, did he leave a name?" the blond asked noticing how nervous the maid was.

"no sir" the maid berated in her mind for forgetting the name.

"that's no problem thank you" and with that the maid left.

Glancing at the clock he noticed it was already 2:30 getting up and going to the driveway he noticed his car parked but the driver no were in sight, looking inside he noticed the keys and decided to drive himself.

Starting the car and getting to the school he never anticipated the meeting he was about to have.

Both man got to the school in time to hear the bell ring and see all the kids ran out of the place.

One parked in the left side of the building while the other in the right both noticed their son with their friend and walked their sight fixed on the little boys.

Once in front of them both kids voiced out loud their surprise.

"papa" Misaki said noticing it wasn't his uncle Gaara there to pick him up.

"father" Ryuu said also noticing that it wasn't his uncle Itachi and Haku there.

Both mans mind register that the other parent was in front of them and looked up from their son face to see the other parent.

Both stood there looking at each other shock was clear.

A whispered "teme" broke the moment.

"what is that papa?" Misaki asked not understanding the question and hearing it for the first time.

"oh, sorry nothing Mi-chan," looking up and forcing his face into a smile " Hello I'm Naruto Namikaze Misaki's father you must be Ryuu's father?" the blond said extending his hand towards the stunned raven.

Sasuke noticing how the blond was feinting knowledge of meeting before acted the same way after the blond pointed with the eyes that both kids were waiting for them to meet.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your correct I'm Ryuu's father nice to meet you" the raven shook the hand noticing how both man felt some spark at feeling each other skin for so long.

"why don't we go to the park to discuss the details of this sleep over?" the blond questioned getting his hand back and clenching and unclenching to try to remove the weird feeling of cold and loneliness at not feeling that hand on his anymore.

Why was fate so cruel to have them meet today. Why were their sons best friends, how could you face your ex lover the one that you couldn't and wouldn't forget in a lifetime or two. How do you explain that they were not only rivals in business but that they had shared a bed. Now with both kids so attached to each other how do you separate them, or do you even try to do to them what they did to each other long ago.

The four males walked the block away to get to the park, once there both chibbis went to the sand box where they had met and started playing letting their fathers talk.

"this is awkward" the blond said sitting next to the raven in the same bench looking at how happy both boys were playing.

"hn" the raven said.

"I know," it didn't come to a surprise that they were able to still understand each other even if the raven spoke in monosyllables.

"what do we do?" the blond asked.

"hn" the raven said again.

" I know, its been too long. And what are the chance of them meeting before us." they spoke without looking at each other, their sight straight to their sons.

"he doesn't know about you" the blond said.

"same" the raven answered giving his own Ryuu doesn't either answer.

"act like nothing then?" the blond asked finally looking to the side to see the man he loves.

"for the time being" the raven said while turning to see his other half in life.

Both man looked at each other noticing how age hadn't damaged them but enhanced them, the raven saw how the blond looked as good as ever and those blue eyes that he dreamed about in real life didn't compare.

The blond had been hunted by those dark onyx eyes every moment of his live and now he new the power they had over him , his body demanded more closeness from each other. The need to be in this mans arms was strong but he didn't know where they stood and for now they were only fathers of the kids friends.

"can Ryuu come over for the weekend?" the blond asked still entranced by those eyes.

The raven only sight was those luscious lips that entice him to taste, to get reacquainted with.

A nod of approval, " give me your email address and cell phone in case I need to contact you" the blond asked taking out his phone and finally pealing he's eyes from the sex god in front of him.

Both exchange addresses , emails and cell phone and made sure that a change of clothes would be send to the Namikaze manor for the little tyke.

Before the blond left with both kids the raven got close to him placing his hand on the tan whiskered cheek and whispering " this isn't over dobe , we need to talk" and walking away missing the shiver of pleasure from the blond man at the sound of the sexy voice saying the old nickname an understanding that the past was still there.

This is the end of this chappy please comment, be kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Story almost to the end this and one more, hope you have enjoyed yourself so far.I do want to warn no lemon in this one just implications of which you should still enjoy and let your imagination run….

Still no beta, hope you be kind.

ON WITH THE SHOW..

Both understood that they weren't married and didn't have a partner with them, a smirk on the raven as he drove home happy to finally find the dobe he was searching for and now that his son was friends with the chibbi blond it wouldn't be too easy for Naruto to run away from his side also the notice of the new Namikaze president gave understanding to all the secrecy going on , now to find out what the dobe parents had to do with everything.

Naruto drove in a daze he had to think what this meant, he new he wanted the raven he had always wanted him that was no secret.

But now they had responsibilities as fathers and presidents to their companies, getting home he walked inside followed by a happy blond and a curious but happy raven.

"Mi-chan, go change and lend some clothes to Ryuu till his arrive. Then go eat I'll be in the office."

A hai was head as the two boys walked up the stairs, while Naruto got into his office.

Checking his emails he noticed one from his father.

To: my son.

From: Minato

Content:

Son, I know that I need to ask for forgiveness for what was done to you and your late wife but a life time of repenting is not enough to take back time.

Give me an opportunity to right what I have done and earn the peace of mind my heart craves also allow your mother to meet Misaki she misses you and she was just going by what I thought was right for you..

Please meet me at the Konoha hotel tonight at 8:00 pm.

Thank you

Minato Namikaze.

In the other side of town a raven Uchiha was sitting in his bedroom his laptop had beeped and looking closer it was his fathers email address.

To: Sasuke

From: Fugaku

Content:

Meet me at Konoha Hotel at 8:00 pm.

Fugaku Uchiha.

That was odd but the raven wanted to talk to his father, he wasn't aware that his father was in town, going to get a shower and get ready to meet him the ravens' thoughts switched to the blond he had seen this afternoon and his lust and love for him had return ten fold after thinking of wanting the blond back in his life and an Uchiha gets what they want, this time for sure.

"this time I won't let anything not even the name get in my way" the raven said out loud to himself as he took off his clothes and stepped into he warm water.

"quit brooding fu, you know this is the right thing to do we have the heirs for the next generation and if we merge a part of the company and get our sons together it will be better for the business. We tried our way and look were women got our sons to. Now act like a big boy and wear your big boy pants its time, they're here" Minato said as he saw his son and his best friend son walking into the hotel bar.

Naruto and Sasuke had met at the entrance and the meeting didn't bode well for both of them anymore, dreading that another of the last fiasco was about to happen but not able to return noticing how both parents had seen them they walked in silence towards the table that house the two ex presidents of Namikaze and Uchiha corp.

"father" Sasuke said as greeting " Minato" towards the blond man and sat down next to his father.

"Uchiha-san, father" Naruto said also in greeting and sat down in front of both man.

"what is going on?" Naruto was the first to break the silence, always him.

"This son is a meeting of business and personal convenience" Minato said looking into his sons eyes.

"As we are aware both are setting up headquarters here in Konoha and leaving the Iwa office as a branch, we like to end the fight between the companies and merge a 50 percent of the company making one branch for the presidents to handle all and the other branch for the vice presidents to handle the rest. Which Itachi has offered to take over for our part and Neji for your part." Fugaku always good in business said.

"we are still the mayor share holders till you turn 30, and we have agreed with the merger and the division." Minato said seeing the shock expression on his son.

'that would mean I would have to work with the teme everyday, I don't think I can do that without being a lover' the blonds mind yelled.

"there's also another matter, even I don't want to agree but it seems that is the best thing to do now" Fugaku's voice full of repress disgust and resignation.

"it was clear to us that both of you had a personal relationship when you were younger, one of the reasons we had set up marriage agreements was due to the controversy of the gay rights issue in Japan were most of our business was against it, due to the new generation taking over that is no longer the case and Japan is very open in the Gay marriage and adopting your lover to your registry" Minato said noticing the understanding of both young men.

" we apologize for getting involved in your personal life, we shouldn't have meddle but at the time we thought it was the correct thing to do and we cant turn time, now we are giving our blessing and understanding for your union and are encouraging you to do so. It will make you happy our families and the business will be more united for future generations." Minato explained further.

"we understand that right now is not the type of relationship you carry, but if the case were to happen we will support the decision whichever one you choose." Fugaku said.

"Also we would like to see our grandsons even for Fugaku that is in good standing with Sasuke he has not been allowed to see the child and for my part my son has not allowed me to see him or my grandson. We request as a favor to allow us to be part of their lives. Mostly and more importantly were imploring for both your mothers" Minato added talking for both of them.

" you mean after all that you put us through now you want to start over and give your blessing when he had previously asked and got declined, how long do you think it has been old man?" Naruto asked anger in his tone.

"I know Naruto that's why were asking for forgiveness" Fugaku stern voice was heard he wouldn't let his friend alone.

"I haven't seen the teme in so long how do I know that the love I have for him, he still feels it? How do I do it to get back what both of you took away? Tell me" the blond had forgotten that Sasuke was there because he had just declared his love for the raven even after all this years.

But Sasuke heard him and made his heart soar.

"we can only hope son that you both can go back to what used to be, this is hard for both of us to accept that our sons are in love with each other or were in love and had a relationship but we have reflected and are trying to make amends" Minato said his voice pleading and asking for understanding.

"you have to understand that it was hard for us to make the decision and we did it thinking it would be the best for our sons" Fugaku stern voice rang with sincerity or as much as an Uchiha could show.

Also if the man came home with out the ok to see his grandkid Mikoto would divorce him, he was already in the dog house for separating them both now it would be worst.

What's pride if you don't have a wife.

Sasuke who had stayed quiet for the whole thing finally spoke getting Naruto on his senses and stop acting like a teen " let me get this straight , you're here because were merging the company not an option as to you are the major share holders as stated. Itachi and Neji would take the second building that Namikaze just bought and would be the side branch with vice and the main one Sharingan corp. will be for the presidents Naruto and I. You want to see your grand Children and give consent to our relationship if we have one now or in the future. And are asking for forgiveness for what you did in the past. Did I get everything correct?" the raven asked.

A hn and a nod from Minato answers of correct.

Naruto had just remember his declaration and blushed pink at the smirk on the ravens face.

"do we get a time to give our answer not that we have a choice as the statement just previously states?" he asked both man, his blood rushing to his groin at seeing the blush on his dobe.

"We either leave without the consent tomorrow morning, or call your mothers in the morning agreeing for them to come and visit at 10 am" Fugaku said looking into his son eyes.

"Give us till 9:00 to provide your answer" Sasuke said getting up, he looked to the side seeing the blond ready to rebut.

"dobe, we need to talk come on" the raven whispered in the blond ear now noticing the shiver and delighted on it and allowed the blond to follow.

"what do you think?" Minato asked Fugaku.

"my son will fix it" with a chug of his bitter amber liqueur the raven said and started thinking of how to make up with his wife.

Happy for once of knowing the Uchiha's Minato smiled at the back of both his son and new or to be son in law.

"Sasuke were are we going?" Naruto asked noticing how they were driving on the opposite direction of his home.

" to my house" the raven simple answer anger the blond.

"and why are we going there teme?" the blond asked forgetting that it had been more than 6 years since he had called that nickname.

"to talk dobe" the phrase was said with lust in it and made the blond shiver, in excitement he didn't know.

Nothing more was said the entire way, once inside the grand estate the blond followed the raven forgetting that his car was left at the hotel and that he had to get home.

The raven was glad that the blond was not declining his somewhat invitation to his home, not that he gave him a choice. They were going to fix the past and he would get his blond back if he had anything to do with it.

Once inside the office, Sasuke grabbed a bottle of liquor and sat two glasses in the coffee table sitting in his grand leather black couch and beckoning the blond to do the same.

"now dobe, lets talk about this offer our fathers gave us" the raven said pouring the bitter liquor into the glasses and handing one down to the stunned blond.

"what are you talking about, aren't you pissed off that now after everything they come back like nothing and give their blessing its been 6 years teme, 6 fucking years of messing with our lives" the blond said chugging the drink and pacing back and forth in front of the raven, giving him more to look at of the blonds' slender body and the ass that he itched just to get into.

"do you regret having Misaki?" the raven asked.

The look of shock was evident on the blonds' face " no why do you say something like that?" was yelled with disgust.

"if they hadn't done what they did we wouldn't have our sons, for one I don't regret him. And so do you. What's done is done there's nothing that can change the past like your father said they want to atone for what they did and make the future better" the raven explained beckoning the blond to sit again next to him.

Giving more of the liqueur to the blond he continued, "further more you are going to take the presidency and your vice is decided. For my part I can't decline my brother the position he has the right. As for the merger wouldn't it make the companies more successful and with us two at the head it will be easier to do business" the raven deducted, getting Naruto to see his way was always something he could do even if the stubborn blond wouldn't easily admit it.

"but teme, you will have to share the presidency with me are you ok with that?" the blond asked raising a brow, knowing that since young Sasuke wanted the title by himself.

"if its with you I don't mind" the raven replied a shrug with his answer.

"what about your son, is it ok for him to see your parents now?" Sasuke asked his soon to be lover, even if said soon didn't know it.

"I don't mind I'm all for family and Neji had asked me to talk to them already it just makes things easier for me" Naruto truthfully answered.

"what about you?"

"I just didn't want the influence of power-hungry father Fugaku to intervene with Ryuu, but with Misaki at his side now I don't have to worry. Also is a plus that the fight between companies is ending, it will make business easier" the raven answered getting closer to the blond, that was sipping at his drink unaware of the lecherous eyes roaming his body and stopping at his exposed tan neck.

"now dobe, what about us?" the raven questioned, whispering into the blonds' ear.

Blushing and moving his face a space, his hand shooting up to touch the ear that now felt like it was melting with the small puff of breath that the raven released while he spoke "what about us teme?" .

"well, now there's nothing stopping our relationship?" the raven said inching closer and putting his hand on the blonds' knee.

"we don't have a relationship anymore didn't you hear me?" the blond said grabbing the hand and trying to push it off but the raven caught it, and pulling it to his lips kiss the knuckles that were in sight.

" but we can now, and I did hear you clearly that you still love me dobe" the raven smirk made the blond remember his confession earlier and blushed an even more red.

"but- but t" Naruto tried to come up with an excuse but unable to he only stutter and looked at the amused eyes of his long time friend and ex lover, ' or lover' the blonds' mind mused even in the awkward spot he was placed in.

"your excuse was that you didn't know if I still felt the same way, right dobe?" Sasuke said getting closer their lips almost touching and their breath mingling teasing their buds with the taste that they almost had and had missed since a long time ago.

"I do" the raven whispered as he closed the distance and placed a soft but hard kiss on the blond slightly chapped lips, a moan slipped past Naruto's throat. The sound spurred the raven more and parting his lips letting his wet hot tongue glide over the blonds' lover lips a silent request of entrance.

The blonds' mind was numb he had wanted this, dreamed about this so many times. When the tongue asked for entrance his heart and mind wanted to give him but there was slight hesitation as his lips parted and the ravens tongue invaded his senses.

Naruto tasted like Sasuke remembered from so long ago, and his body felt like electricity ran over it, he was ecstatic to be with the only man he loved and could see himself with and he wanted more.

He new that he would want this for the rest of his life, and without a second thought he pulled the blond to his lap without parting form the heated kiss . Mapping all the blonds' mouth and marking it to his memories once more, relishing on the soft moans that his dobe was emitting.

After the need of oxygen was greater they both parted, the blond panting his starved lungs needing air. A string of saliva connecting their lips still.

Sasuke tongue darted out and licked the trail, going over the blond now swollen lips again and smirking at the daze look in his soon to be lover.

"is that a yes dobe" the only thing the blond could do was nod, he wanted this. He had craved his teme for so long and there was no stops now, Kiba had someone and shino made him happy. Their sons were friends and content with each other and now Naruto understood that they were meant to be together who was he to stop progress no one.

Looking up and noticing the raven waiting for an answer he placed another kiss on his lover lips, letting him know that yes he also wanted this.

Sasuke for his part was content with the answer and picked the blond up, wrapping Naruto's legs around his waist and walking out and into his bedroom to claim what was his long ago.

In the morning the blond woke up to the sound of his raven lover talking on the phone, remembering he had to talk to his father and also see what had happen to both boys he shoot up sitting down and noticing now how his ass hurt from the previous activities.

"teme, our fathers , our kids?" the blond asked.

Sasuke hanged the phone up and grabbed the blond by the waist pulling him towards his chest and chuckling at the antics he had missed so much.

"I already called our parents dobe , they will visit tomorrow at your estate. As for the kids Itachi and Haku spent the night at your home with Neji and Gaara to watch over the boys" the raven said.

"oh ok. No wait Haku is here with Itachi and what is your sadistic brother doing here already?" the blond asked.

"Haku is his lover, and he came to visit and to take the vice presidency remember?" Sasuke said between kisses to the blonds' neck coaxing more moans like the ones from last night.

"hmm, that's an odd pair" the blond said moving his neck to the side to give the raven more room for him to ravish.

"so tomorrow they'll be here and our friends and your brother are staying at my house. So what do we have to do today?" the blond asked as his raven moved to lave attention to his already erect nipples.

"get acquainted with each other, all day long" the raven said as his hand traveled to pump the already harden member of his lover.

"sounds like a plan."

Short and sweet the last chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow, the ending of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the last chapter of this story sorry it took to long to update.

This is just a little funny note to end things with unfortunately my plot bunnies are not inspired to do a multi chapter. hope u enjoy it

Neji didn't know if he was in hell but it sure seemed like it, glancing to his side he noticed how both chibbis were playing in the outside sandbox in the back of the Namikaze mansion.

To his left a smirking Itachi was furiously typing in his laptop trying to get some of his old buddies at Akautski law firm to come and work for him. Neji thought that most likely so he could bother his brother sending people to the main branch.

But on the other table his boyfriend was trying to ignore the persistent Haku who was to his own knowledge trying to annoy the redhead.

"I have a question?" Neji asked remembering a rant his boyfriend had made him endure the first night when Gaara had gone to pick up the little blond from school.

"How did you two meet, and why in the name of everything that is holy do you not like each other?"  
Neji asked again wanting to get his curiosity sated.

"well, that's a very interesting question now Gaara should you or should I tell that story?" the small Haku stated a smirk in place to rival that of his long time boyfriend.

A growl was all that could come out of Gaara's mouth, giving the task of giving the information requested to the mischievous brunette.

"About three years I visited Naruto in Iwa to meet little Mi-chan." the smile on Haku was a happy one, probably from the memories of a 2 year old Misaki.

"He was living in the outside skirts of Iwa at the time and Gaara-san was staying with him for the weekend" glancing at said redhead the scowl was more prominent sure that he was also remembering that time.

By this time the kids had seen how quiet the adults were and attentive towards the small brunette. Curiosity winning both inched closer. Sitting on the grass.

"when I arrived I had let myself in being told before hand by Naruto on the last email, once I arrived I walked up to his room and he was taking a nap and mi-chan was with him in the bed awake, Not wanting to bother Naruto I picked the little angel and walked to the back yard to play with him" the innocent smile of Haku gave the impression that there was nothing wrong with the story so far but one glance at his boyfriend and Neji saw how his temper was rising by the minute.

"After 20 minutes of playing we got hungry and wonder to the kitchen to eat something were I introduced myself to Chouji and he provided food for us which we took outside once again. We walked to the end of the gates and sat under a shaded tree; eating and playing around"

"There has to be more to it?" Itachi asked also noticing the upset Gaara.

"well yes, this was told to me by Naruto after wards. Apparently Gaara-san was in the study going over some work and in an important call, once he was done he had gone up to check on Naruto and little Misaki but seeing Naruto asleep and no child he panicked and started searching all the house."

Haku noticed how the inexistent eyebrows were burrowed making the scowl look more deadly " the Chef had gone out after he fixed our lunch to buy stuff for dinner, Gaara-san had apparently panic that someone might have kidnapped the boy and didn't wake Naruto fearing that he would go into a panic attack. He searched the house twice when he finally gave up and woke Naruto up."

Now the redhead had gotten out of his chair and was pacing but if you looked closer you could see a faint blush on his pale cheeks .

"Naruto woke up and saw my luggage and new I was there, putting two and two together he guessed I had the baby. But Gaara-san was panicking and trying to comfort the blond which Naruto didn't know what was wrong with Gaara-san . Finally he told him that he could not find the baby any were and that he had searched the house, Naruto apparently got up and went to the back yard to see me already walking to the door to go in."

Now you could understand that everything was a misunderstanding but the redhead was more pissed then ever.

"Naruto had not explained to Gaara-san that I was coming and that he thought I had Mi-chan, so when he saw me he launched to get the baby from me but I deflected and kicked him in the gut sending him flying to the wall rending him unconscious. To my defense I didn't see Naruto and I didn't know Gaara-san at the moment. After Naruto explained to me who he was and He woke up I apologized but apparently he hasn't forgiven me for it. Of course I guess it doesn't help that the whole weekend Mi-chan and I would disappear and Gaara-san would go a little crazy looking for us" and he finished the story by then Itachi was already Chuckling and Neji had a pity look towards his lover, but Gaara was boiling from embarrassment or from rage no one new.

"so I already new you Haku before Ryuu?" the soft voice of the blond Misaki brought the Adults back from memory land and from laughing about the redheads bad luck.

"yes I was friends of your dad before I had met Itachi" Haku pointed indulging the little one for the information he had asked.

"But I like both of you the same, how about that?" Haku asked noticing how Ryuu was not pleased to know that Misaki had known his uncle first.

"Better" Ryuu's voice sounded less wounded.

Please comment and review.


End file.
